Itachi's Avengers
by Emcron
Summary: A mysterious man has appeared in Konoha, but he comes seeking more than just information, but his real goals, the secrets he hides might even be too much for a man of his determination to handle. So he must turn to another for aid, someone who understands
1. Prologue

Beneath the great wooden gates of Konoha in the Fire Country came a shadow. It slipped through the walls without notice, invisible in the form of a man. He hid his face behind a hooded cloak and covered his hands in light cloth. A ferocious Chakra still itched against his skin, he hadn't felt anything similar to it for the past five years…until now. He had tracked it to the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, and with patience he had waited for his moment. He would find the source of that Chakra and extinguish it, smother the life of its vessel. That murderer would atone for his sins…the Heaven's had chosen this man cloaked in nightmares to fulfill the task.

Uchiha Sasuke rolled his hands through the hand seals of his strongest ninjutsu and readied himself, the practice dummy in his sights. With a soft groan, the Chakra began to accumulate like a flood into his right hand. He could feel it popping against his skin like tiny bolts of lightning, chirping almost happily against the stillness. He honestly didn't care about becoming a Chuunin, titles mean nothing, only deeds. To fulfill his deed he needed one thing more than anything else. Power. More power. With a scream of rage, he charged the dummy, his Sharingan already targeting the spot he could do the most damage: the heart. With practiced perfection, he made contact with the dummy in the spot, already avoiding imaginary counters. With a fierce grin, he surveyed the outcome. Halftime score: Sasuke 1, Dummy 0. Perfect. He almost jumped out of his skin when clapping met his ears. He whirled to face a man in a hooded cloak.

Sasuke's grin of success turned to a glare of annoyance, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man chuckled, "Nobody suspicious. Call me a fan of sorts. A fan of Uchiha's power. No pun intended."

"You know who I am then?"

"How could I not know the great Uchiha Sasuke, the pride of Konoha? Your name graces the lips of every last one of these villagers, pathetic though they are. Uchiha this. Sasuke that. Genius?" The man suppressed a chuckle. "I have a question for you, oh genius of the leaf."

Sasuke surveyed the man slowly, "What's that?"

A thin line of the man's white smile appeared from beneath the hood, "Has the name Uchiha Itachi graced your lips recently?"

Sasuke tensed at the name of his older brother. "Who wants to know?"

The man chuckled again, "No one suspicious. A partner of his perhaps. Yes. A partner of his."

Sasuke shuddered. There was a certain edge of insanity to this man. Something Sasuke hadn't felt in him before. His Chakra level was certainly very low…he couldn't be too threatening. Sakura might be able to overpower him in ninjutsu.

The man suddenly straightened and looked directly at Sasuke, "One thing puzzles me though Sasuke. I know what Itachi did to you and your family, but one minor detail still eludes me. I worked alongside Itachi for a good amount of time and never did he show mercy to anyone…why would he spare you? What makes you so special? _Genius?"___

Sasuke glared back angrily, "I am his avenger. Itachi let me live so that he can be haunted knowing I'm still out here, waiting to kill him. I will end his insanity-"

The man's cackle met his ears before he could finish, "How touching Sasuke, I honestly thought he let you live because you weren't worth the effort."

Sasuke tensed, "What did you say?"

Suddenly he felt the man's hard gaze on him. "Let me spell it out for you Sasuke."

Sasuke felt the man's Chakra suddenly spike. "You can't kill him like this." Sasuke took a cautious step back…the man's Chakra kept increasing!

The man disappeared, "I will make Itachi pay for his crimes." The voice was behind! Before Sasuke could even whirl to face him, a heavy blow descended against his back, and with a yell of surprise, Sasuke found his face against the ground. Sasuke tried to get up, but the man had knocked the wind out of him with the sheer force of his blow.

One blow.

He looked up at the man out of the corner of his eye, his Chakra had returned to normal. "Stay out of my way you weakling."

With that, the man turned on one heel and started to walk away. "You think you know the extent of your brother's madness, but I have lived through the hell that is Itachi. I survived him once, but he will not survive me. I will make him understand the greatest mistake of his life: If you think letting you live was a grave mistake, you've got another thing coming. Letting me live is by far his greatest error." With a rush of leaves, the man vanished, leaving Sasuke struggling to his feet in the wake. Sasuke stood holding his side and knew one thing positively. This man and he were more similar than he'd care to admit to anyone.

Hatake Kakashi watched solemnly as Sasuke paced anxiously in his rooms. With a rush, a masked ANBU member appeared and turned to face Kakashi.

"We haven't found this man Sasuke-san mentioned. Whoever he is, he's quite good at hiding himself from surveillance."

Kakashi nodded, "Just keep looking, its likely he'll come to us before we'll be able to come to him, but perhaps we'll get lucky."

The ANBU member nodded and vanished as quickly as he appeared. Kakashi was in deep thought. Abilities like this man's were unheard of. The ability to create a pulsed buildup of Chakra and temporarily increase his physical power. Like an eight gates manipulation. He wanted to kill Itachi, but the why of this dilemma was still missing. What grudge did he have with Itachi? What secrets did he hide? Most puzzling of all was why was he in Leaf Village? Clearly Sasuke wasn't the only reason to come here, and if it was information he wanted there were other sources he could have sought; Orochimaru for example. No…something else was in Konoha that he wanted or needed. Something valuable. Kakashi eyed the window Sasuke was standing near. The night had finally come, the Shinobi's best ally.

Against the silvery light of the moon atop a tall building in Konoha sat the man. Absently, he watched groups of ANBU moving below, presumably looking for him, but all was well. As long as he kept his Chakra where it had been when he met Sasuke they wouldn't find him. The boy was just like Itachi and not like him in many ways, and despite what Sasuke probably thought, there was much more to Kasairyuu Souka than met the eye. In a way, Sasuke and he had a great deal in common. One thing drove both of them. But where Sasuke wasn't able, he would succeed. Revenge. Revenge on the murderer, the betrayer of Uchiha and Kasairyuu. Vengeance.


	2. The Man Behind the Mask

            The air stirred, and the night whispered. Souka Kasairyuu danced the forms of his family taijutsu, constantly moving. Like water, the forms literally flowed. There were no flaws in this taijutsu style. Years of practice and training had whittled out any hitches, leaving a single unblemished style. In the absence of power, he had done what he had to do to survive as a ninja, so that one day he could fulfill the oath he swore long ago. But, all was not well in Konoha this night. A familiar Chakra permeated the air, but what a vile, evil Chakra it had become. He had finally come to Konoha. No doubt Sasuke knew it too, and the Jounin. The boy was trouble, but he was also in danger so long as that vile Chakra was so thick in the air. Souka sought that Chakra like a hunter, until he found its source.

            "It's been a long time."

            The thin form slowly turned, inky black hair shifting in the breeze, "Kasairyuu? You're still alive?"

            Kasairyuu smiled, "Of course, it takes more than a few kunai and exploding tags to kill me. You of all people should know that."

            Orochimaru smiled his overly large, snakelike grin, "Indeed. What brings you to Konoha, Souka-kun?"

            "The same thing that brings you here, Orochimaru-sensei."

            Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, "You've seen him then?"

            Kasairyuu absently fiddled with a kunai, "Uchiha Sasuke will be incredible some day. For now, he doesn't have the power to accomplish his…or rather our mutual goal."

            Orochimaru shook his head solemnly, "My dear Souka…after all these years, you of all people should know when to stop. Even I lack the power to unleash the full extent of your abilities, abilities which you seem to think will make the difference in a fight with Itachi."

            Souka stared off into the distance, "They can make a difference, Orochimaru-sensei, but if they are to do so, I must find someone who can help me, and soon."

            Orochimaru sighed, "They've spread again I'll assume?"

            Kasairyuu flexed his gloved hands. "Yes, sensei, to my back…Tell me though, what are your plans for Uchiha Sasuke?"

            Orochimaru snickered, "I plan to take him. Once this fool Chuunin Exam is over, I'll steal Sasuke-kun, and kill the old man Hokage. Then, Sasuke-kun can grow to my liking."

            Kasairyuu smiled, "The way I didn't you mean."

            Orochimaru licked his lips, "As amusing as your talents are Kasairyuu, your limitations are far too great for my liking, and though your body is truly beautiful, it has far too many scars blemishing it…you are after all, only as strong as these Leaf ninja." Orochimaru paused.

            Kasairyuu looked into Orochimaru's eyes, "What is it, sensei?"

            "Do you plan to try to stop me?"

            Kasairyuu snickered and then broke into laughter, "Sensei! Do you not know your former student?" He broke into a murderous grin, "Frankly, I could care less what you do with Sasuke-kun, so long as he survives."

            Orochimaru blinked, "So, you have plans for him as well?"

            "Yes sensei. You see, Sasuke-kun is a powerful piece in this little chess game I'm playing. A very powerful piece indeed. His hatred for his brother is very, very strong. One day, should all else fail, Uchiha _and_ Kasairyuu can have revenge on the murderer together. Though he is weaker than me now, he will grow strong very quickly. I'd rather not throw away a queen when I can throw aside a few pawns to sign her to my allegiance."

            Orochimaru grinned, "We still think alike to this day, Souka-kun."

            "So we do, sensei, and don't worry. I won't take away your joy this night."

            "Does that mean I can expect to be unhappy in the future?"

            "Only if our paths coincide wrongly, sensei." Kasairyuu dove into the night to pursue his own demons, while Orochimaru sat in amusement.

            The new day came slowly, the sun's warmth bathing all who were outdoors in its glory. Some were not out to merely enjoy the sunshine though. "Come at me again, Sasuke." Kakashi stood in stark contrast to Sasuke, who was bent over at the waist, trying to catch his breath. "You have no hope against the sand ninja if you cannot maintain this for much longer. He is one of your obstacles. Trample him with your hard work."

            Sasuke looked up, his fiery red Sharingan showing through. Without pause, he broke into a taijutsu stance and charged. Kakashi began then, knocking aside screaming fists with deadly precision. Nevertheless, Sasuke kept coming, striking like viper, fang-like kicks and punches slashing at his sensei. Kakashi nevertheless dodged, anticipating Sasuke's movement. Sasuke was showing some real improvement…in only a month, he had dramatically improved his speed and hand to hand combat skills. All that remained now was true mastery of the Chidori, which would come with use. All that mattered was that Sasuke mastered it in time for the main match against Gaara. If Primary Lotus was even unable to stop Gaara, few things possibly could. Chidori was one of the moves Kakashi believed could be successful against the sand ninja's defenses. It could after all, slice through anything.

Kakashi paused, catching Sasuke's fists in his outstretched hands. "Hold on Sasuke…someone is here." Kakashi let him go and looked around, "You might as well come out, I know you're there." Sasuke looked around, but saw nothing and felt nothing. Whatever Kakashi had felt was seriously skilled at hiding itself. A rush of wind met his ears, and a cloud of dust and sand rose from the ground. When the dust settled, in its place was the cloaked man once more.

Kakashi narrowed his one visible eye, "Oh, it's you again. What are you doing here?"

The man snorted, "It's been a long time Kakashi, I would have expected a warmer welcome from you especially."

Something about the voice startled Kakashi as he straightened to his full height. "Show yourself."

Without pause, the man rolled back the hood of his cloak, revealing a youth probably only a few years older than Sasuke. His short black hair glinted in the sunlight, and his tanned skin was taut with hard work and strain. Realization hit Kakashi like a thunderbolt. "It can't be…"


	3. A Genius Unraveled

The man grinned his toothy smile at the stunned Jounin. The shock in Kakashi's single eye betrayed everything. How many years had it been? Probably about four since he had last seen Kakashi. Things had changed since then. He eyed Sasuke warily. Things had definitely changed.

"It's been too long, Kakashi. I see you have trainees of your own now."

"Indeed I do. Life in Konoha has been kind to me, Souka-kun."

Souka snorted, "So you do remember me...I was almost wondering if you would."

Kakashi's mask wrinkled into something like a smile, "How could I forget Souka Kasairyuu, the lost son of the Earth Country? I had always thought you had escaped and survived that attack."

Souka's grin turned to a frown, "Well…I did have help, from a certain 'friend' of yours, and I use friend very sarcastically."

"Orochimaru?"

"Yes."

"Did he seal you?"

"I would have died."

Kakashi's brow wrinkled. "The curse seals have spread again, haven't they?"

Kasairyuu nodded blankly. The curse his entire family bore with dignity. Without asking for permission or caring, he slipped a glove off. Souka could see the fear in Kakashi's eye. Not fear for his own life, but fear for Souka's.

Snaking up to his sleeve was an inky black mark, like many tentacled lines, originating from the back of his hand. Shrugging off the tunic revealed that the lines snaked now to his upper back. Coiling and twisting around the taut body. The lines covered his body like a tattoo riddled in death. The burden of Kasairyuu, and the Hijutsu the family possessed.

"How long do you think you have, Souka?"

"It's difficult to say, but you know how this seal works. It's becoming harder and harder to use my power. You know how it is in the Earth Country. People like me are enslaved…and this is our chain."

Kakashi nodded. "Aside from the pleasantries Souka, why are you here? Were I you, I'd be searching for a way to overcome that seal."

Souka ground his teeth, "I am searching for a way. At this time, the less I have to manipulate Chakra, the better. But I am here for another purpose." His gaze shifted to the boy, who had been listening, but barely moving. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked up, "What do you want from me?"

Souka walked idly up so that he could face Sasuke directly. "Oh it's nothing you possess that I want Sasuke. You're scrawny, and weak. Pretty good for your age, but nothing special. Yet. I'm here to ensure you survive the Chuunin exams. For the well being of my conscience per say."

Sasuke's upper lip quivered in anger, "I'll beat the sand ninja, and I don't need any of _your_ help."

"Oh, that's what you think, Sasuke-kun. I know about that lovely little Jutsu you've been working on for a while now, and there's one thing you lack that you need to pull off a technique like that one. Straight movement is easily countered by the enemy. Speed, Sasuke. You need more speed."

Kakashi chuckled, "So you plan to assist me, Souka?"

Souka clapped Kakashi's shoulder, "I plan to do more than that, Kakashi-sensei." He looked over at the enraged Sasuke. "I plan to make him unstoppable."

Sasuke knelt on one knee to catch his breath, he hurt all over. Even his hair hurt. The sweat trickled down his face, small flecks trickling off his chin. He almost growled at the chuckling from a short distance in front of him. Souka gazed down at him in humor.

"Come on Sasuke, is that all you've got? I'm sorry to say it but…oh wait, no I'm not. Your Taijutsu is pathetic, and you're much much too slow."

Sasuke straightened and assumed his stance again. "Too slow am I?" A whirl of blue Chakra blossomed around Sasuke's feet. Kasairyuu's grin disappeared and he assumed his fighting stance. "That won't help you yet. Your body's limits are still too great."

Sasuke's smile became crazed, "We'll have to see about that!" The ground shattered and cracked where Sasuke's feet stomped in time with his sprint. His Sharingan roared back to life, slicing through his fatigue at the strain of this training with the Earth ninja. The Chakra accumulated in his legs would improve his speed a bit. His hands slashed like small daggers, trying to find a hole in Souka's defense. Not a single jab nor punch made it through. He tried to sweep Souka, finding the back of the ninja's ankle, but even as he wound around to try another hit, Souka had used his momentum to push himself away from Sasuke.

Suddenly, his speeding world came to a crashing halt as Souka's fist removed itself from his gut. Sasuke fell with a groan and rolled around holding his stomach. "Not enough Sasuke. Still not enough. How can I still be faster than you? You accumulated Chakra into your legs, and you used your Sharingan to anticipate my moves. How can my body still be out racing yours?"

Sasuke looked up at the other dark haired ninja with a look of utter fury.

"Because you are a genius who's never felt work like this. But what is a genius, Sasuke?" He asked idly as he stepped around Sasuke's fallen body. A foot nudged Sasuke in the ribs, "A genius is someone of raw talent. Someone who everything comes naturally to, someone…perfect."

Souka stepped a little farther, putting his back to Sasuke's prone form, "I am no genius, Sasuke. My bloodline limit is not even available to me right now, but what I am is someone who has found a way to maximize the gifts I have." A single dark eye turned to gaze down at him, "Taijutsu, my friend. My gifts are in that area, but I would not be a master of this art without the knowledge behind it. I will admit this now. You are stronger than me, far stronger in fact. However, tactically, you're a bit on the weak side."

Sasuke struggled to one knee. "What do you mean?" He bit his tongue and spat some blood.

Souka's wiped his brow with his hand, "I spent my life focusing on agility and speed Sasuke. You hit harder than me, but what's the point if you can't hit me, and if I'm hitting you many many times over? In the end, I'm doing more damage over time than you are. You see?"

Sasuke seemed in deep thought, "Is this the key to defeating Gaara of the Desert?"

Souka smiled, "Sasuke, this will be the key to defeating anyone you ever fight. Including the man you and I detest with all our being."

Sasuke straightened and took a deep breath. Kakashi had left them long ago to practice unsupervised. He was starting to think this was the reason. Kakashi could help him immensely with his ninjutsu, but in taijutsu even he was lacking. A taijutsu specialist in Kasairyuu. Who'd have thought? He certainly seemed better then that weird Gai-sensei Kakashi always stuck with.

Sasuke smiled at Kasairyuu, "Show me the way, then."

Kasairyuu smiled back at him, "As you wish."


End file.
